Pokemon Kanto Legends
by PlasmaSoldier2016
Summary: Join in the adventure of four unique Pokémon Trainers as they rise to the top and change everything for the better.


I used to be just a normal kid living in the small town of Pallet; until the fateful day that my whole life changed.

It all started on my birthday when I turned 10. For my birthday, I was promised a Pokémon of my very own. The Pokémon was to be received at Professor Oak's lab southeast of the town. I ran as fast as I could to the lab, only to find that the Professor wasn't there. Instead, standing there, it was Blue, Professor Oak's grandson.

"Where's the Professor?" I asked, assuming that Blue of all things would know. He replied, "He went looking for you. You were too slow." "I am NOT slow!" "You are." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are- dude, just look for him, instead of arguing with me!" I realized that Blue could be right on this one.

So, I went out of the lab, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I assumed that he went into the wild. So, I made my way to Route 1, when I heard a voice. "What are you doing?!" It was Professor Oak. I was shocked. "Where did you…" "Doesn't matter now. Come with me! You have a Pokémon to choose!"

So we walked to the lab, and entered the door. Blue this time was joined by his sister Green. To be honest, I was lovestruck. Of course, she didn't know that…

Right?

Anyways, I joined the three standing by the table. I peered over it, and to my surprise, there were 3 red and white metallic spheres standing there.

"You all know why I called you three here. I used to be a great trainer back in the day, and now that I'm old, I only have these Pokémon left." He smirked at the look of all our confused faces. "Those things aren't the Pokémon. They are concealed in their little Pokéballs." Oak threw all three of the Pokéballs into the air. They landed back on the table, causing a red light. The first one to pop out was a little green lizard-dinosaur thing with a plant on its back. Apparently it was called Bulbasaur. The second was another lizard, an orange salamander, with a flame at the tip of its tail. It was called Charmander. Finally, the last Pokémon was a turtle. It was blue and had a swirly tail. It was called Squirtle.

"Now, Red, because it is your birthday, it is only right if you were the first to pick. So, choose!" Blue cut in. "What about me, gramps! I want one too!" Professor Oak only laughed and said, "Be patient, Blue! Of course you'll get one!"

So, I made my choice. Bulbasaur looked cool, but my fiery personality told me Charmander. Charmander looked at me with those adorable eyes, and I knew my choice. "Charmander, I choose you!" Charmander licked me before jumping back into its Pokéball. "I know just who to pick!" Blue announced, and he chose Squirtle. He wants competition, I thought. Green was left with the Bulbasaur. We were all satisfied with our choices. We thanked Professor Oak, and I was about to start my journey, when I heard Blue yell out after me. "Hey! Don't think you could just walk out without a battle!" Oh no, I thought. I accepted anyway. We both sent out our Pokémon.

I was completely clueless on how to do this. I was about to order Charmander when he looked back at me. "Char! Charmander! Char!" Our bond allowed me to understand. He knew how to do this. I just had to watch. Charmander scratched the opposing Squirtle, while the Squirtle went for a tackle, and Charmander dodged out of the way. Squirtle fell to the floor, and Charmander scratched it again. Squirtle shook its tail, unnerving Charmander and lowering its defense. Charmander scratched at the tail. It obviously was on the offensive. With one last scratch, the Squirtle was down.

"What! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Blue called back the Squirtle into its ball as Charmander and I celebrated. Green didn't dare to fight me. She had a Bulbasaur which was weak to Charmander's fiery attacks. So I went out into the great beyond. Not knowing of the danger that lies ahead.

My name is Red, and this is the story of how I changed the world.


End file.
